The Line
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: They've been tiptoeing the fine line between being friends and being more. One night change all of that and they have crossed the line and there's no going back. Clintasha.


Teeth and tongue met in a rush. This was just the adrenaline running though the both of them and one of them would snap back to reality and say that this wasn't right and everything would go back to normal.

But it never came. It was dream. It had to be. There was no way that this was real, but it was all too real.

They were still standing in the middle of his apartment in their club outfits and Clint still had his hands buried in the curly red long locks as he deepen the kiss. This wasn't right. They both were filled with alcohol to soberly enjoy this once in a lifetime moment.

"Clint," she moaned, snapping him back into his situation at hand.

"Tasha," he said in the same tone. He gently pulled back from her lips and looked directly into her eyes. They were dark green and filled with lust.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to wake up and regret it in the morning." The archer said softly.

The red head give him a small smile, "Believe me I want this," before softly placing her lips back on his and her hands going around his neck, burying themselves in his short locks.

The young man placed his left hand on her waist and his right back into her hair.

"Let's go to the bed," she said. Clint nodded his head while he grabbed the back of her thighs and hosted her above the ground; while she wrapped her lean legs around his waist. It was hard to walk in a straight line with her lips attached to his, so when he removed them to concentrate, Natasha attacked his neck instead.

"You are so distracting Miss Romanoff."

Natasha smirked against his skin, "I know,"

Once he finally made it to the bed without purposely running into anything, he gently laid her on the bed, before stripping himself of his shoes, socks, and black button down and joining her once again on the bed.

Natasha leaned up and caught his lips in between hers and moving her hands back up into his hair. The archer took the time to reach behind her and grabbed the zipper of her black dress and ever so slowly pulled it down.

Once it hit the bottom of the hilt the spy slipped her arms out of the dress and allowed her partner to take it off the rest of the way. Soon she was left in nothing but her black and purple bra and matching underwear.

She was wearing his favorite color and the marksman growled at sight causing his partner to giggle.

"Like what you see Agent Barton?" Natasha asked in a teasing tone; her reply was when he attacked her neck with small marks that match the ones that she made not too long ago on his neck. The Russian moaned and used her hands to go across his back and shoulders; feeling the muscles that was there for her pleasure.

Hawkeye made his way down her neck to the valley of her breast. Kissing down the invisible line before kissing her left nipple through the cup. The red head moaned quietly before he pulled down the cup and wrapped his lips around the harden nipple.

"Fuck!" Clint smirked as he was able to bring pleasure to his beautiful partner. He pulled gently at the harden nub before reaching behind his lover and unhooking the bra. Once the martial was off he attacked her other breast just like he did the twin before.

The spy ached her back up to his face and grabbed hold onto his short blonde locks. Clint used this as a distraction to slip his hand pass her stomach and into the waistband of her underwear to toy with her clit.

"Clint," the red head moaned out. Soon he took his hand out her underwear and placed them on her hips, grabbing the sides of martial and pulling it down slowly. The only movement that the spy did was to raise her hips so it was easier for him.

Clint threw the martial carelessly behind him and raised his head from his lover's chest to place a kiss on her lips before kissing down the rest of her body to her sex. Once he reached her sex, the archer slipped one, then two fingers inside of her and let out a low growl when he found her wet.

"Please stop teasing," Natasha breathed out. Suddenly Clint wrapped his lips around her clit and moved his fingers inside of her. The moans and groans that she was giving him encouraged him that he was doing something right.

When her muscles wrapped around his fingers, the archer knew she was close and removed her clit from his mouth and fingers from her, before sitting up right. Natasha's eyes snapped opened when she no longer felt his fingers and glared at him in a way that would have him frozen in ice.

"I don't want to make you cum just yet." He told her before capturing her lips. The red head moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and wrapped her lean legs around his waist and flipped them over.

The sudden change in position made Clint break the kiss with a stocked look on his face.

"I want to make you feel good." The Russian stated before attacking his neck and working down the rest of his body. Clint groaned in pure heaven because of the pleasure that his lover was giving him.

Soon she reached his jeans and unbuttoned it before pulling it, and his underwear, down in one motion. His cock sprigged to her full attention. It was big, hard, long and thick; with pre-cum dripping from the tip. Natasha licked her lips from the sight and grabbed him in her hand.

Slowly she pumped him before she took the tip into her mouth ever so slowly, trying to drag this out.

"Shit Tasha! Can you not be so teasing?" he asked. The Russian took his tip out of her mouth before taking the entire length in her mouth. Clint let out the most beautiful sound that Natasha has ever heard.

The teasing went on for what seemed to be forever (when it was only a few minutes) before the archer was very close to climaxing; but as an act of revenge the red-head pulled back before he could and sat on her heels watching him closely.

His eyes were closed, a light sweat covered his chest, and his left hand was clenching the bed sheet for dear life, while his right arm was thrown over his eyes.

Slowly Clint opened his eyes to look at the red head beauty. Her hair was still perfectly curly, her eyes were lusty green and her cupid bow lips were slightly bigger from all the kissing they have done.

The marksman leaned up and kissed Nat on the lips while he pulled her gently onto her back onto the bed. Breaking the kiss, the archer grabbed his cock in one hand and use the other to balance himself from not crushing the woman under him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"More then I'll ever be." Nat said with a smile. Clint returned the smile and slowly slid into her. Inch by inch of him was welcomed by her warm insides and both spies moaned together.

They moved together in sync and before they knew it; they were both climaxing around each other.

Clint pulled out and walked over to the bathroom to grab a rug to clean Natasha and himself up, and then returned the rug and climbed into bed with his partner.

Natasha was drifting off to sleep before hearing Clint say "I love you." Somewhere in her gut she knew that they have crossed the line and there was no return.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey! So yeah I wrote this out of boredom in class and then came home and typed it up. I don't know if I'm going to write a chapter 2 or not but if I do then I do.**

 **I don't like my M rated stories too graphic because I like you guys to use the imagination part.**

 **By the way this story has nothing to do with Age of Ultron. Just letting you guys know.**

 **My other stories are coming together and should be posted soon. I'm just ready trying to get all of my one-shots posted first before I get the stories with the huge and long chapters posted.**

 **So yeah have a good Thanksgiving and until next time.**


End file.
